


boyfriend clothes

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, brotherhood era, mentions of promptis, wingman noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Ignis is bad at taking care of himself and Gladio is bad at dealing with his feelings. They can meet halfway at "rom com tropes".





	boyfriend clothes

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write something brotherhood era for gladnis and...finally...i did it lol this spawned from me thinking about ignis wearing gladio's hoodie and it being too big on him, which gladio finds adorable lolol and then it spiraled into.. whatever this is. plus i just really like flustered gladio :')  
> it's also funny bc i wrote this last night and i gave ignis discomfort about needles (mentioned briefly in the fic), and then just today i had to get my blood drawn so i had my own needle fiasco.. maybe i'm just projecting on my fav character lol  
> well, i hope this is enjoyable to read! please no criticisms or critiques!

Gladio hurries down the hospital hallway, dodging a few people and a couple nurses with a brief apology. As he approaches the room he'd been seeking, the tapping of his boots on the floor draws the attention of the prince, who'd been sitting on one of the benches outside the room, appearing to have been absorbed in his phone until now.

"Glad you could make it," Noctis greets with a haphazard wave. He looks bored, but there's a bit of tension in his posture that Gladio doesn't miss. At least he can confirm that Noctis does care, no matter how nonchalant and aloof he always tries to act.

"How is he?" Gladio asks, shrugging off his jacket and folding it over his arm. The trek from the training rooms over to the Citadel's hospital wing hadn't been long, but the muggy weather and high temperature typical of summer in the capital had overheated him.

"He's fine, for now. Resting. Or, at least, he should be, but I kinda doubt it," Noctis shrugs, stuffing his phone into his school bag before shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "You know how he is."

Gladio sighs, nodding. Yes, yes he does know all too well.

Just before this impromptu hospital visit, Gladio had been training as usual. The session had been interrupted by a text from the prince: "Ignis collapsed. Doc says it's from exhaustion, overworked himself. Can you come keep him company? Think he'd appreciate having you around." 

So he'd instantly dropped what he'd been doing and sprinted the whole way to the hospital. Noctis texted him the room number when he got there, and now here he was, a bit sweaty, but otherwise prepared to make sure Ignis was taken care of.

"Welp, see you later," Noctis says, hitching his bag over his shoulder. 

"Wait, you're not staying?" Gladio blinks at him. The prince gives him a look. 

"What'd you expect? It's not like he's in danger or anything. He'll be fine with you here. If anybody can convince that workaholic to take a break, it's definitely you." Gladio feels his cheeks warm a little at that. "Besides, I've got plans to keep."

Trying to recover, Gladio smirks. "What, a date with Blondie?"

Noctis shoots him finger guns, unperturbed. "At least I have a date. Unlike a certain somebody who keeps denying his feelings." 

"Wh-! Hey!" Gladio hates that Noctis knows how to make him flustered. He also hates that that brat had somehow figured out about Gladio's (maybe not so well-kept) secret crush on their mutual friend, and had come to use that knowledge to embarrass him at inopportune moments. Such as right now.

It's Noctis' turn to smirk. "See, you both try to act like you're unflappable, but it's so damn obvious you're totally weak for each other. Anyway, keep an eye on him and make sure he gets some real rest. He'll listen to you. He always does." 

It takes Gladio a good few seconds for his brain to stop reeling and catch up. By that point, Noctis is halfway down the hall. At least he can't see Gladio's red face from that far away. Frustrated, he runs a hand through his hair, forgetting the jacket he'd hooked over his arm and hastily dipping to catch it before it touches the ground. 

"Who's denying feelings," he grumbles, frowning at the door handle in front of him.

He's... not? At least, not really. He knows quite well by now how attracted to the prince's advisor he's become. They'd been friends for a while now, and the more time they spent together, the more he'd come to appreciate Ignis; from his admirable work ethic to his selfless disposition, from the elegant fighting style he's been developing to the sharp wit he always surprises Gladio with, as well as his excellent skills in the kitchen. And to top it off, he has to be one of the prettiest human beings Gladio has ever laid eyes on. He's like a jack of all trades. It's a wonder that half the capital's population isn't madly in love with Ignis at this point. 

He shakes himself at that thought, cursing his word choice. Ignis is his best friend. He shouldn't say he's...  _ in love _ . It feels unfair to Ignis, to infringe upon their mutual trust and understanding just because he can't stop thinking about how amazing Ignis is, or how beautiful he looks after their sparring matches, or how he oftentimes finds himself resisting the urge to kiss Ignis when Ignis smiles at him-

"Knock it off," he chides himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.  _ You're just making it worse. Enough procrastinating, get in there. _

What does Noctis know, anyway.

With one more preparational deep breath, he opens the door and steps into the room. "Hey, Iggy," he grins as Ignis' head shoots up from the hospital bed.

"Gladio," he sounds genuinely surprised to see him. He makes to sit up, but Gladio quickly crosses the room with a soft chuckle, pressing him back into the bed with gentle hands.

"Oh no you don't," he says, voice laced with affection, "you're supposed to be resting."

"I..." Ignis stares at him for a moment, then complies and relaxes into his pillow. He lifts a hand to touch Gladio's, the contact sending a small zing of excitement through him. "I didn't know you were coming. Where's Noct?"

Gladio's brow furrows. "He didn't tell you?" Ignis shakes his head. Damn that kid. He totally set this up. "He asked me to babysit you. Got a weird way of showing he cares, if you ask me."

"Well... I appreciate the thought, I suppose," Ignis sighs. He shifts to brush his hair out of his eyes, then picks up his glasses from where they'd been folded on the bed next to him and delicately places them back on his nose. "At any rate, thank you for coming. I hope I didn't pull you out of something important."

_ You are something important _ , Gladio wants to tell him. "Nah, I was just training. Nothing that can't wait." He locates a chair on the wall to the left of the bed and moves it closer to the bed. Throwing his jacket over the back of it, he sits down and gazes thoughtfully at the bedridden boy. "Iggy..." 

He isn't able to get the rest of the sentence out. "Don't," Ignis sighs, closing his eyes. He massages his temple with one hand. "I... know it was careless of me. I simply overestimated how much I could handle. A miscalculation I won't make again." 

Gladio chews his bottom lip. The way Ignis talks about it makes it sound like an equation, rather than his own life and wellbeing. He doesn't like that.

He knows better than to argue, though. Instead, he taps his fingers on the edge of the bed. "Well, long as you're recovering, it's my duty to look after you." 

"Gladio," Ignis' gaze narrows. "I don't want you to feel obligated-"

"I don't!" Gladio interjects hastily, flustered at having been misunderstood. "I just care about you, Iggy. I wanna make sure you're alright and taken care of." He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "I wish you would take better care of yourself." 

Ignis looks as if he wants to protest that, but the words seem to die in his throat. He shifts and averts his gaze to the blanket covering him. "... I know." His voice is quiet. There's a self deprecating edge that makes Gladio's chest tighten. "I try so hard to act like I've got it together and that I know what I'm doing. Yet I make foolish mistakes and cause trouble for everyone else." He sighs, shoulders slumping. "Why do I even bother." 

It's not a question. Gladio knows, but he wants to answer anyway, isn't sure what to say that will help his friend feel better and see just how incredible he is. "For what it's worth," he mumbles, "I think you're doin' a great job. You're too hard on yourself. You're only human, Iggy." 

Ignis looks up to meet his gaze, a soft, fond smile blessing his lips. Gladio stares at them a little too long. "Thank you, Gladio. I'm glad to at least have your good opinion."

"You've got Noct's, as well," Gladio offers with what he hopes is a casual shrug. "He may not say it, but that kid really looks up to you. I mean," he hesitates, weighing the words in his head, "he went out of his way to call me over here to make you feel better."

To his relief, Ignis' smile widens a bit. "He knows me well, then." Gods, that smile would be the end for Gladio. How does his face light up like that? It definitely isn't good for Gladio's heart. 

"A-anyway, how are you feeling right now?" he asks, attempting to compose himself. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" Ignis is silent for a moment. He opens his mouth as if to respond, seems to think better of it, then closes it again, averting his gaze once more. "Anything at all, Iggy, I won't judge."

"There is..." Ignis lets out a shaky exhale. "... Um, one thing..." He shifts uncomfortably, eyes flitting to the IV stand beside the bed and then to where his arm disappears under the blanket with the tube.  "Please, promise you won't laugh."

Gladio makes a face. "Why would I laugh? C'mon, I wanna help." 

With another harried exhale, Ignis makes eye contact again. "It's... it's this. The IV. I... I've done my best to ignore it, but... I can't stand the feeling. I can feel the place where it's stuck in my arm. I can't explain why, but it makes me supremely uncomfortable."

"Ah, gotcha," Gladio smiles sympathetically. "Don't like needles, do you." Ignis pauses, then nods once, slowly.

"I suppose I don't," he murmurs. "I know it's supposed to help. Replenishing fluids is a necessity, and Gods know I definitely feel better now that I've been hooked up to it for a while, but every time I remember the sensation of where it is and  _ what _ it is, I just..." He shivers, a pitiful sight that makes Gladio want to hold him protectively in his arms. "I need... a distraction." 

"No worries, I gotcha covered," Gladio assures him. "I just finished that cheesy romance novel I was telling you about before. Howabout I fill you in on the murder mystery subplot?" 

At that, Ignis' brows raise, disappearing behind his bangs. "Murder mystery subplot-? Wait, You actually finished it?" he inquires incredulously. "I thought you told me it read like it was written by a horny fourteen year old."

Gladio barks out a laugh. "Yeah, that's exactly why I had to keep reading. Seriously, you won't believe what that author came up with. I dunno how they got it published but it was a wild ride for sure." He's pleased to see the smile return to Ignis' face.

"Well then, enlighten me. How exactly did Eliza and Johnathan's summer of sex turn into a murder mystery?" 

"Bear with me," Gladio grins, "it starts with Johnathan finding out Eliza isn't even Eliza, she's an undercover FBI agent. And she gets abducted by aliens. Which, by the way, is main plot." 

"Oh lord," Ignis rolls his eyes. " Aliens. Really. And why on Eos was she undercover?"

As Gladio recounts the ridiculous twists from the book, he's glad to see Ignis wind down and follow along with interest, asking disbelieving questions and voicing his incredulity that Gladio had deemed the plot somehow interesting enough to continue reading. It feels... nice, knowing that he had helped Ignis to relax, even if Ignis was still having trouble believing that Johnathan himself turned out to actually be an alien who'd stolen the true Johnathan's identity. 

He's just gotten to the final piece of the story where Eliza and Johnathan are getting married in outer space when a nurse comes in. She seems surprised to see Gladio there, glancing between Ignis and Gladio with curiosity. "I'm here to remove the IV," she explains. Gladio voices his apology as he moves his chair out of the way to allow her access to Ignis' arm. "Oh, no, you're fine," she assures him with a smile.

Ignis' relief at having the needle out of his arm is palpable, his small, contented sigh earning a sympathetic smile from the nurse. "You're looking a lot better now. The fluids helped a lot. If you're feeling up to it, we can get you discharged."

"Ah, yes, I think I should," Ignis nods, moving to sit up. He kicks his legs over the side of the bed and makes to stand. "I really should be getting back to my work-" Before he can finish, he's toppling sideways, colliding with Gladio. He attempts to steady himself on Gladio's shoulder. The touch makes Gladio's insides feel warm despite his immediate concern for his friend.

"Not on my watch," he says, taking Ignis' hand in his and standing from his own chair, wrapping an arm around Ignis to support him. "We'll go ahead with getting discharged, but you're coming with me. No more work, Iggy."

Ignis looks like a deer in headlights, round eyes full of surprise. "But-!"

"No buts. Even the kind nurse will tell you that you need to get some rest before you can work again." Gladio meets her eyes with a pointed look.

"He's correct, Mr. Scientia," she smiles, appearing amused. "I've also been instructed by the Crown Prince to ensure that you don't return to your office." 

"You're all against me, then," Ignis huffs. He's quick to give in, though, putting his full weight against Gladio, who tries and fails to ignore the way his chest flutters with the shift. "Fine, fine. I can see this is a lost battle." 

"Follow me, please," the nurse says. She leads the pair of them out of the hospital room and down the hall to a counter. The whole way there, Ignis clings to Gladio, warm and seemingly content to allow Gladio to hold him. Six, he can't let this go to his head, or else he'll really never be able to let go of Ignis.

Paperwork taken care of, the nurse sees them to the elevator before taking her leave. Even as they make their way to the exit, Ignis' grip on him doesn't slacken, and Gladio finds himself lightheaded with delight. The things Ignis does to him without even trying... It's shameful, really. 

"Oh, drat," Ignis mutters as they step foot outside. It's a sentiment Gladio can agree with, greeted by a light yet persistent rainfall. They're protected by the awning outside the hospital, but neither of them had come prepared for the weather.

"Should we make a run for it?" Gladio jokes. 

"I want to say yes, but I'm still feeling a little sluggish," Ignis admits, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "Truly, Gladio, I'll be fine on my own. I'll just wait for the rain to slow. You don't have to-"

"Maybe I don't have to," Gladio cuts in, giving Ignis' hand a squeeze, "but I want to. Besides, if I left you here, who knows how long you'd have to wait." Contemplating their options, Gladio holds out his jacket. "Here, hold this over your head."

Ignis eyes the garment suspiciously. "Really?  But what about yourself?" 

"I can handle a little rain," Gladio boasts with a gruff laugh. "'Sides, you're still recovering, It'd be best to keep you as dry as possible."

"I... suppose," Ignis concedes. After a second's pause, he detaches himself from Gladio's side (Astrals, Gladio already misses that warmth) and accepts the jacket, positioning it over his head as a makeshift umbrella. "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah," Gladio grins and kicks himself for even considering touching Ignis again. "It'll be quick."

_ Quick _ turns out to still be enough time for the rain to pick up, reaching a downpour before they can get back inside. Ignis' slacks are soaked, as well as his shoulders and back. Gladio himself is sopping, but it's of little consequence when he can see Ignis trembling, teeth chattering as they stop in the chilly, air-conditioned practice room for Gladio to collect his things. 

"Sorry, Iggy," he frowns, guilt tingeing his voice as he retrieves a towel from the changing rooms. "Really shoulda been more prepared."

"Don't blame yourself, Gladio, you could not have known the rain was coming, especially considering it wasn't forecasted," Ignis murmurs, accepting the towel gratefully and attempting to dry off his torso. "I'll simply change into dry clothes once I've returned home." 

"Uh," Gladio says lamely. Smooth. He's hesitant as Ignis gives him a questioning look, and he takes a little too long to continue, distracted by the way Ignis' wet clothes cling to his lean, toned body. "Um. Shit. I mean, I was thinking you could..."  _ Get it together _ , he scolds inwardly. "If you wanted, like, if you were okay with it, I thought we could go back to my place. Y'know, that way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you rest." 

Ignis' eyes widen at the suggestion. "Gladio, you're... inviting me over?" He sounds uncertain. And then he seems to take in Gladio's appearance, giving him a once over. His face flushes noticeably. The sight makes Gladio's stomach twist with the desire to kiss him. 

He isn't reading the situation, wrong, is he? Ignis had just  _ checked him out _ and gotten flustered, hadn't he? Maybe the rain wasn't such a pain after all.

He belatedly remembers that he needs to respond. Instead, he sneezes into the crook of his elbow, earning an amused look from the still red-faced Ignis. "Yeah, I guess I am," he finally gets out, sniffling pathetically.

"Your sinuses are as bad as ever," Ignis comments with a fond chuckle. "Perhaps we  should have been more concerned for your sake before we tackled the rain."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Gladio sniffles again. "But, uh... So, what do you think? Come over, Iggy. I promise I'll treat you right." Fuck, that sounded better in his head. Too late to take it back now. His face feels incredibly hot as Ignis stares at him, expression unreadable. 

Just as he's about to speak up and retract the poorly worded offer, Ignis answers, voice soft. "... Yes, I'd like that." 

Gladio gapes at him. "R-really?" he blurts, ashamed at his own eagerness. "I mean, great! Come on, let's get going." Exhaling heavily to try and rid his nerves, Gladio steers Ignis out of the practice room and then takes the lead to the parking structure to retrieve his car. 

"Ah, I should take my own car," Ignis remarks just as they're reaching Gladio's. "Don't worry, I'll simply follow you there."

Not so fast. "No way I'm letting you drive when you're supposed to be resting. Sit back and relax, Iggy. I'll bring you back here tomorrow to get your car."

It appears Ignis didn't need much convincing, what with how easily he lets Gladio help him into the passenger's seat. Relieved (but still tense with nervous energy), Gladio starts the car and pulls out of his spot to start the drive back to his apartment. Ignis is quiet throughout the ride, gazing sleepily out the window. He's still shivering a bit, which Gladio regrets to admit makes him go a little faster than the speed limit to get home sooner. Once they're there and Ignis is warm and dry, then he'll feel better.

He seems to have forgotten what that entails though, only remembering now that they're in Gladio's apartment. Ignis is huddled beside him, trembling, and why is Gladio only just now realizing that  _ of course _ Ignis doesn't have a change of clothes, what kind of moron would forget an important detail like that?

"Um..." he pauses to collect himself, then gives Ignis a pat on the shoulder. "I'll get you some clothes. Feel free to borrow the bathroom, I'm sure a hot shower would warm you up."

"I believe I'll take you up on that," Ignis nods. He's looking more tired now, but not enough that Gladio wouldn't trust him not to pass out in the shower. 

Fumbling through his dressers and closet for small enough clothes, he settles on a pair of sweats he'd never worn because they'd been too small for him, a band tee he forgot he owned, and one of his favorite hoodies (the warmest of the bunch, lined with fleece on the inside and more comfortable to wear without a shirt underneath, but if he's being honest, he really doesn't want to approach the territory of Ignis' shirtless torso). 

While the shower is running, Gladio gets changed, himself, and then sets to making some chamomile tea. He knows Ignis prefers coffee, but he doesn't want to give the man caffeine when he should be resting. 

Ignis is in his apartment. He'd brought Ignis home with him. Ignis is in his shower. Ignis is here, and they're here, and-  _ Sweet Shiva _ Ignis is  _ wearing Gladio's clothes _ .

The sight of Ignis engulfed in Gladio's oversized hoodie is enough to incapacitate him. He takes one look, and then he's got his head in his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths because  _ Gods _ he looks so cute, like the scenes in rom coms where the love interest puts on the main character's clothes. Not a good analogy, Gladio realizes. He's way too smitten to deal with this.

"Is... everything alright, Gladio?" Ignis asks hesitantly. He's positively ethereal, mussed wet hair, glasses missing, looking way smaller than his usual six foot height as he shifts to roll the hoodie sleeves up a little.

"Y-yeah," Gladio gets out, cursing himself when his voice comes out breathless. "Just... it's... you look..." Steeling himself, he takes the plunge. "You look good in my clothes."

Ignis' face turns a lovely shade of red that makes Gladio's stomach flip flop. "... Thank you, I think. They are rather large, though." He has to push one of the sleeves up again as it slides over his wrist. "But... I..." His voice trails into a volume too quiet for Gladio to hear.

"What was that?" he asks, hopeful. If possible, Ignis goes redder.  

"I... I said..." He shuffles in place, then comes forward to sit at the table across from Gladio, bashfully avoiding his gaze, "That I like it. It smells like you."

Now that's just not fair. Gladio feels giddy as he lets out an awkward laugh. "Of course it does, those are my clothes, after all."

"Indeed," Ignis mumbles. He then falls silent and busies himself with sipping the tea from the mug Gladio had handed him. "Thank you. For the change of clothes, and for the tea."

_ Anything for you _ , Gladio thinks. "No prob. Hope you're feeling better," he says with a grin.

Ignis returns the grin with a soft, affectionate smile of his own. "I am, thanks to you."

_ Stop being so damn adorable or I won't be able to control myself _ , Gladio wants to groan. 

"Wh-whatever do you mean?" Ignis stutters, cheeks scarlet.

_ Oh _ . Oh Gods no, had he said that one out loud?

Gladio feels hot blush of his own creeping along his cheeks and searing the tips of his ears. 

"I, uh." He tries to form a coherent sentence, but it's like his mind has short-circuited. "I. I didn't mean."

"Gladiolus," Ignis' voice has tipped over into agitation. The use of his full name snaps him out of it, and his brain kicks back into action, frantic to remedy his slip up.

"It isn't... I just..." His tongue won't cooperate, it seems. "Y-you're a good-looking guy, Iggy." Fuck that wasn't what he meant to say. "Uh, I mean, you... That is, I..." 

Ignis lets out a low, frustrated groan. "You sound like a broken record. For Ramuh's sake, Gladio,  _ speak _ ."

Gladio wants to escape. But who's he kidding, he did this to himself. He at least owes Ignis an explanation. Even if it kills him to give it.

With a flustered sigh, Gladio occupies himself with fiddling with the handle of his mug, lest he see the fear, disgust, or rejection on Ignis' face when he hears this.

"I just... Seriously, Iggy, seeing you in my clothes is making me so weak."

"Why?" Ignis' question is demanding, but he sounds less annoyed, which Gladio takes as a good sign.

"Because..." Deep breaths.  _ You can do this, big guy _ . "Because like I said, you look  _ adorable _ . It's... y'know, it feels like... B..." He's losing steam. Can he actually say this without dying on the spot? 

"B...?" Ignis urges.

Fuck all the Astrals this is way too hard, even worse than the toughest of his training sessions. "B... Boyfriend clothes." He finally gets the words out, then squeezes his eyes shut and waits for Ignis' reaction.

"Wh... what?" There's something in Ignis' voice that sets off butterflies in Gladio's chest and he's opening his eyes to look at Ignis - and to his complete and utter surprise, Ignis is redder than ever, round eyes staring at him in shock. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean, Gladio?"

Gods, here he goes. Will this make matters worse? Probably. Is Gladio gonna blabber on because he can't find a filter? Oh yes, definitely.

"It's! I'm talking about in rom coms where like- where the love interest stays the night at the main character's house! Because they, I don't know, got caught in the rain! And the love interest ends up wearing the main character's clothes, even though the clothes are too big, and that just makes the main character like the love interest even more-"

"Gladio," Ignis cuts in, setting his mug on the table with a light thud. "Are you saying that...  _ I _ am your love interest?"

Shit. Oh shit, that came out even worse than he expected, he really shouldn't have explained it that way. It's too late to abort, though, and there's definitely no jumping ship when Ignis is on board.

"I..." He swallows hard, throat suddenly very dry. He takes a sip of tea. It does nothing. "Y-yeah, I... think I am...?" Was it always this hot in his apartment? Maybe he should turn the AC down a little more. He's starting to feel really clammy.

After what feels like forever (but is probably closer to a few minutes), Ignis moves. He gets up from the chair and shuffles over next to Gladio, who deliberately keeps his gaze on the mug in his hands.

"Gladio." He doesn't move. "Gladio, look at me, you childish buffoon." With evident reluctance, Gladio tears his eyes from his tea. 

Before he can even process anything though, Ignis is close, too close, close enough that his breath ghosts Gladio's skin, a delicious prickle that snaps through his whole body. "Forgive me," Ignis murmurs, "I don't really know how to do this."

"Do what?" Gladio starts to ask, but the words morph into a strangled noise when Ignis' lips press to his. 

Why are his lips so damn soft? What the fuck does he do to keep them that soft? It's absolutely overwhelming, every bit of this. Ignis' hands tentatively gripping his shoulders, the slow, tender movement of an inexperienced kiss. 

Gladio feels like his whole body is on fire and he doesn't know what to do with it so he gives up his composure, wraps his arms around Ignis, and yanks him into his lap, savoring the surprised whimper Ignis releases into his mouth. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, urged on by the desire to lead Ignis, to show him how it's done, to make sure he enjoys it. 

Presently, Ignis does seem to get the hang of it. His mouth is a perfect mold to Gladio's, lips parted slightly to let Gladio's tongue explore. He tastes like tea and something sweeter, something Gladio can't put his finger on. Their chests are pressed together, Ignis's thighs a welcome weight on top of Gladio's own.

And then, too soon, Ignis is breaking it, head collapsing on Gladio's shoulder in a delicate plop. For a split second, Gladio worries he took it too far, but Ignis catches his breath and lets out a small laugh, breathy and filled with unbridled affection. Gladio thinks his heart may have stopped beating. 

"Thank you, Gladio." Ignis murmurs. His voice is muffled. Even still, he sounds so content that Gladio almost feels the sting of tears.

"F-for what?" he stammers lamely. 

"For... being you?" Ignis laughs again. "For all of this. I'm just glad that... I was the love interest and not a random side character." 

Gladio shakes his head. "You're way too handsome and amazing to be a side character Iggy. Hell, I think you might actually be the main character." 

"Does that make you my love interest then?" Ignis lifts his head to peer at Gladio, eyes twinkling with fond mirth. Huh. Gladio didn't know eyes could twinkle like that. It's honestly a little mesmerizing. 

"... Yeah, if you'd have me," he finds his voice, surprising himself with the new, husky sound of it. Like Titan took control of his vocal chords or something. 

"What a daft statement," Ignis (gently) slaps a hand against Gladio's chest. "Who else would it be?" Gladio blushes at that.

"I... I guess you're right," he concedes. He'd wanted to add something else but Ignis is already leaning in and kissing him again, needy and demanding and Gods if that doesn't make Gladio feel faint. He's thankful they're seated because he doesn't think he could keep upright otherwise. 

They don't part for a long while. The kisses grow languid, slow and soft and warm. Gladio forgets to breathe, to think, can't focus on anything but Ignis' plush mouth and sweet lips. He's wanted this for so long. 

And now it's happening, and he wonders vaguely if it's some kind of lucid dream until Ignis takes his bottom lip between his teeth and gives a light tug. A growl of pleasure rises in his throat and it's all he can do but kiss harder, deeper again. Ignis has a fistful of his tank top, slender fingers brushing bare skin as his other hand investigates the ridges of Gladio's sculpted abdomen. 

When they do part this time, Ignis is thoroughly breathless, lips swollen, all dark eyes and hooded lids, and he looks at Gladio almost smolderingly. Gladio crumbles under that gaze. 

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" he says quietly. Ignis nods his approval, shifting his position so Gladio can pick him up princess style and carry him to the couch, their tea long since abandoned. 

Settling down with Ignis on top of him, he wraps his arms around Ignis, pulls him in close. Ignis nuzzles the tips of their noses together eagerly.

"How are you feeling?" Gladio asks. 

Ignis hums, letting his head drop to Gladio's chest where he nestles against Gladio's pecs. "Better." 

"Is there anything else I can do to help you relax?" His repetition of his earlier question prompts Ignis to lift his head, meeting his gaze again. "Anything at all, Iggy."

"Well..." A shy smile forms on Ignis's beautiful, perfect lips. "There is one thing." When he doesn't go on, Gladio quirks a brow at him. "As you know, I'm supposed to be resting." Gladio nods. "Well, I think the best way to help with that, would be... More kissing. What do you think?"

Gladio chuckles. He tilts his head up to press his lips to Ignis' forehead. "I think you make a compelling argument," he says warmly.

"I didn't even present a thesis," Ignis starts to say, pouting, but Gladio kisses the words from his mouth, earning a breathy laugh. 

"Boyfriend clothes," Ignis hums against Gladio's lips. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" Gladio's certain he's blushing again. "Me too. Like the look of it more, though." Ignis pulls his head back to grin at him. Then, he leans back in for another kiss, only to yelp in surprise as Gladio abruptly flips their position so he's on top, pinning Ignis to the couch. Watching the blush dust Ignis' cheeks makes his whole body twitch with desire. 

"Resting time," he murmurs, voice low. "You just lay back and get comfortable. I'll take care of you."

Ignis manages a dazed nod. 

  
  
  


 

Later, when they're cuddled up on Gladio's bed, Ignis sleeping peacefully against Gladio's chest, Gladio snaps a gloating picture to text Noctis. 

Noctis responds within a second: "Called it."

Gladio texts him the middle finger emoji before depositing the phone onto his nightstand and focusing entirely on the wonderful, sleeping boy currently warming him inside and out. 

He's glad he convinced Ignis to rest. Hates to admit, but he does kinda owe Noctis for this one, though. He's like... the weird awkward matchmaker character who helps the main character and love interest get together? What a strange idea.

With a resigned sigh, he fishes for his phone again and sends another response. 

"Thanks."


End file.
